Magic Everywhere You Look
by cakepopshelly
Summary: Natasha looked at the tiny stick in horror. This could not be happening. In front of her, she held a small stick that held a tiny plus sign on it. Eleven years later, Katerina gets an interesting letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She meets Harry Potter and Hogwarts gang. This is her story and how she has the best adventure ever and falls in love.


Natasha looked at the tiny stick in horror. This could not be happening. It was impossible! The Red Room made sure of that. There had to be a mistake… but there wasn't. In front of her, she held a small stick that held a tiny plus sign on it.

What would Clint say? Sure they had been married for a couple of years now. She thought back to that day. It was in Budapest and it was just them, Coulson, and the priest that they had bribed late at night.

Could she be a mother? Of course she couldn't. She was an assassin. Barton was an assassin. The possible threats that their child could have, will have. She was in the Avengers now too! What was she going to do! How will she tell Clint? Coulson? The team? Fury? She inwardly cringed at the thought of telling Fury about her child.

"Nat, are you okay?" a voice said, taking her out of her thoughts. No, she wasn't okay. She was far from okay.

"I'm perfectly fine, Clint. Why would you ask that?" she replied smoothly without missing a beat. She threw the damn pregnancy test into the trash before he could have noticed anything.

"Well, for one, your face is as white as a ghost. Two, I've known you for years. You can't lie to me," he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's not talk about it right now," she countered and sat down on their bed. Clint slowly sat down beside her. He had known Natasha for more that ten years now and he had never seen her so white before. Even when she was freezing to death in Russia, she wasn't as pale as this. Before he could speak again, a voice broke out into the room.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanov, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner have finished making dinner and have requested you go down and eat before it gets cold," JARVIS said. Natasha silently thanked him and rushed out of the room, not looking at her husband.

**~O.O~**

They were seated around the table waiting for Bruce to serve dinner. Ever since Tony offered everyone a floor on the Avengers Tower, Bruce had claimed Sundays as a time where everyone sat down and ate together. They were sitting: Tony, Steve, Clint, and herself were waiting for their food.

Thor was somewhere in New Mexico with his girlfriend, Jane Foster, and her assistant, Darcy Lewis. They were going to move to the tower in a few weeks, but for now, Thor had decided that he would visit them as many times as possible.

Bruce had ordered them to relax and refused to serve them dinner until everyone was present. Finally, he walked out with several plates and gave each person one. This week, he had decided to make lasagna.

As soon as he set Natasha's plate down, in front of her, she knew something was wrong. She clutched her stomach and sprinted towards the bathroom leaving several worried looks and a very insulted Tony as he was the one that had tried to make the dinner. She kneeled down and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Nat? Are you okay?" she heard the soft voice of Bruce as she vomited into the toilet. Natasha looked up at the Bruce with disbelief.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I just feel like painfully emptying my stomach, you know, for fun," she said sarcastically. The reaction she received was unexpected.

"Well, I'm sure you could make it into another hobby of yours. You know, besides skewering the dummies in the gym with your knives," he laughed. With his experience and reading, he knew that you should never get a woman angrier than she already was, especially a pregnant one. To top it all off, this was Natasha. She could kill you in 50 different ways with only her pinky. Natasha groan, she got up from the floor and flushed the toilet.

"Sorry about that, I'm just feeling a bit moody today," she replied after she brushed her teeth. Bruce stopped for a brief moment, so his theory was correct.

"Nat, do you suppose that there is a chance that you may be… you know… pregnant?" Bruce asked. Natasha nodded her head.

"I took a test earlier today. It came out positive," she whispered so quietly that Bruce almost didn't hear her. He nodded.

"Have you told Clint yet?" he asked her quietly and she shook her head.

"No, not yet. I don't know how to tell him. This wasn't expected! I am not supposed to be fertile. The Red Room had taken away my choice to reproduce years ago," she explained.

"Well, now you need to tell Clint about this baby and then you two will have to make a choice. Do you want this baby or not?" he asked her.

"I don't know what I want. What if Clint doesn't want the baby?" she asked him quietly. Bruce smiled lightly.

"Well, you won't know that until you actually ask him," he said and opened the door.

"Bruce?" Natasha called out. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, Nat?" he asked.

"Thanks for the advice," she replied. He smiled at her.

"Well, if you and Clint want to know more about the baby, I'll probably be in the lab," he told her and left the bathroom.

**~O.O~**

Natasha was pacing in her room. How was she going to tell Clint? She would rather battle the Chitauri than go through this… well maybe. Maybe she should just blurt it out… yeah that would be subtle. She sighed and heard footsteps heading towards her door. Clint. _This isn't going to be that hard…_ she thought as she looked up to see her husband opening the room to their room.

"Natasha? Are you okay? Do you think the accident at dinner was maybe just a stomach flu?" he asked her rapidly. She smiled and looked up at him. There was at least a 5-inch difference between them.

"No, Clint. There's something I have to tell you something," she replied. _She can do this. You've fought an alien invasion; you can do this! Just tell him!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Um… maybe you want to sit down?" she asked him and he nodded, deciding not to argue with her.

"Nat? What's going on? Whatever it is, you can tell me," he told her and she smiled at him.

"Do you like kids?" she blurted out and mentally slapped herself. Stupid! What the hell was she thinking!

"Well, they're okay, I guess. I mean I've only seen them when we're going out or I'm doing some undercover work. Why?" he asked suspiciously. Why would Nat ask him this?

"Um… have you ever wanted, you know, your own child?" she asked him.

"Of course I have, but it's okay. I don't need children to be happy. As long as I have you I'll be the happiest person on the planet," Clint explains and Natasha beams. Then, she thinks for a moment.

"Well, what would you do if I told you that I was… pregnant?" she told him but it came out more like a question.

"Well, I would be- what do you mean? Are you saying," he trailed off and looked at his wife. She looked at the ground and nodded slightly. Suddenly Natasha was wrapped in a giant hug.

"Damn, Nat, I thought that you were going to say something bad! I read your profile. I thought the Red Room disabled you from ever having children?" he asked her.

"They did… I guess this one just made a breakthrough," she replied slowly and placed a hand on her stomach. Clint looked at her.

"Nat? Do you want this child?" he asked her timidly, afraid she would react dangerously. This was Natasha. Over the past years he had learned that he always needed to take caution.

"I don't know if I should keep it or not! I would be a terrible mother! We're assassins, Clint! We have so many enemies! The baby will have so many threats! What am I going to do?" she sobbed quietly and sunk into their bed. Clint sighed.

"We don't have to have the baby if you don't want to. You've had all your choices taken away from you. This is _your _choice. Whatever you choose, I'll always be by your side," Clint whispered to her softly.

"I want this," Natasha said and looked up at him, "I want this baby." Clint smiled. Then he looked down. Would he be a good father? He never really had a father figure that he could remember. The only family he had were the people in the circus that taught him how to use the bow and arrow.

"Great, then, we're having this baby!" he exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Natasha then remembered what Bruce had told her.

"Hey, Clint? Bruce asked if we wanted to… you know… get like a check up on our baby with him, down in the lab. Do you want to go down there while Tony's probably with Pepper?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Let's go before we bump into Tony. He'll blurt out our secret the second he finds out," Clint jokes and Natasha laughs for the first time since she found out.

**~O.O~**

"This is going to be a bit cold, so be ready," Bruce warns and spreads the gel around Natasha's stomach. She was lying on the table that he had recently cleaned knowing that she would be down the lab sooner or later. She quietly hissed as the gel made contact with her skin. Bruce finishes and looks at the screen in front of them. He wrote a few things on his clipboard and suddenly there was a picture appearing on the screen.

"Is that?" Natasha trailed off quietly.

"Yep. That is your child, Natasha, Clint. Your child is currently 4 weeks old," Bruce explains and types something on the keypad placed next to him. Suddenly, a sound beat across the room. It sounded like a heartbeat.

"And that is its heartbeat. It is healthy but Nat… you've been through so many painful things and it has damaged your body internally. At the moment, your baby is living in damaged conditions and it may make he or her weaker or smaller than they're supposed to be. I'm just asking you to be carful, okay?" Bruce asked her and she nodded while listening.

"Thanks, Bruce, for everything," Clint said and led Natasha back to their room.

"So… how are you holding up? You okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I actually feel great. I just have to figure out how I'm going to do this. How are we going to tell everyone, the team, Coulson, Fury? Clint, how are we going to tell them?" she asked him. They lay down on their bed, getting ready for sleep.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out, we always do. Just sleep for now and we'll think about the rest tomorrow. Good night, Nat," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night, Clint," she replied back and closed her eyes, wondering how the rest of team would react to their recent discoveries.

**So? How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know! This is my first Avengers/Harry Potter crossover. I'm going to start off with how the baby grows and then I will get to the Harry Potter stuff. I think it would make more sense for it to happen that way. Sorry if you were expecting immediate Harry Potter! Please follow, favorite and REVIEW! I LOVE ALL MY READERS! :) Disclaimer for entire story: This is not mine. i have to thank Marvel and J K Rowling for their amazing work. **

**-Mickie**


End file.
